Resurgiendo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: HeraclesxSaquid greciaxturquia situado al final de la I Guerra mundial, advertencia: la historia esta un poco modificada, pero son cambios menores


RESURGIENDO

Advertencia: He tenido que variar un poco la historia original de TurquМa y Grecia para encajarlas aquМ ^^

Esto era imposible, el era Saquid Annan, el Imperio Otomano, uno de las mas poderosos del mundo, ahora yacМa con una rodilla hincada en el suelo mientras que con la mano clavaba su espada en el suelo para sostenerse, herido miraba a travИs de la mascara llena de sangre por la herida de su frente.

Delante de el un joven lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza, sosteniendo con ambas manos la gran cruz que tenia por arma, la chaqueta que siempre llevaba sobre los hombros servia ahora para detener la hemorragia de su hombro.

Ninguno decМa nada solo se oМa la respiraciСn entrecortada del turco, Saquid miro hacia arriba, Heracles parecМa tan imponente e indefenso al tiempo, hace tiempo que habМa dejado de ser el pequeЯo niЯo que lo agarraba de la tЗnica para que le prestase atenciСn.

Con lentitud el griego bajo su arma llevАndola con una sola mano y acercАndose lentamente, cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de el se agacho quedando a su altura, dejo su arma en el suelo dando a entender que no querМa luchar mas contra el.

Saquid estaba confundido, si bien estaba a punto de perder la consciencia no habМa entendido la acciСn del otro, trato de enfocarlo, pero su vista estaba demasiado borrosa por las heridas y perdida de sangre, noto como perdМa todas las fuerzas y su cuerpo caМa, el resto fue solo oscuridad.

-----------------------------

-DeberМas descansar- dijo Antonio entrando a la habitaciСn y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Estoy bien┘

El espaЯol frunciС el ceЯo, Heracles llevaba tres dМas sentado al lado de la cama donde reposaba el turco que aun se encontraba inconsciente. Nada mas perder el conocimiento en brazos del castaЯo este entro en pАnico pidiendo ayuda a gritos entre lagrimas sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de Saquid, cuando los encontraron y curaron sus heridas Heracles solo preguntaba el estado del turco sin preocuparse por el suyo propio.

-Aunque digas eso no te creo, tus heridas aun no se han curado, y van a empeorar si no descansas √El silencio fue la Зnica respuesta que obtuvo, suspiro y le dejo una bandeja con comida en las rodillas- al menos come algo, volverИ mas tarde a por la bandeja

Espero a que Antonio saliera de la habitaciСn para apartar la bandeja dejАndola en una mesa cercana a la cama, se acerco a la misma y se arrodillo a un lado de esta tomando una de las manos de Saquid entre las suyas, unas pequeЯas lАgrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Era tanto lo que habМa vivido con el, siempre lo considero un padre, estricto y firme pero atento y cariЯoso al tiempo, no supo cuando dejo de sentir el gran respeto y cariЯo hacia el para transformarlo en el profundo amor que sentМa en esos momentos.

Las lagrimas que salМan de sus ojos no se detenМan bajo ningЗn concepto, verlo postrado en esa cama, inconsciente, dejando de lado lo orgulloso e imponente que era, la simple visiСn lo destrozaba pero aun mas lo hacia el saber que fue el causante de dejarlo asМ.

Su uniСn al bando de Alemania le habМa dolido, habМa llorado, le habМa suplicado que se quedase que no lo dejara, mas el con una frialdad aterradora lo dejo llorando destrozado y lleno de rabia. Se habМa propuesto recuperarle y por ello se uniС a la entente, pero a que precio le iba a recuperar, esto era demasiado alto.

PensС que harМa si no despertaba, solo ese pensamiento lo hundМa mas en la miseria y le deprimМa, sus lagrimas caМan sobre la mano del que yacМa sobre la cama, como si esperase que oyera sus suplicas y despertara.

-----------------------------

Estaba confuso, querМa abrir los ojos pero estos no le respondМan, quizАs estaba muerto, Saquid riС ante la idea, Heracles se habМa vuelto muy fuerte, tanto que lo habМa derrotado. No podМa olvidar lo imponente que se veМa en la lucha y lo suplicante cuando esta termino arrodillАndose frente a el.

Definitivamente no habМa cambiado en cuanto a personalidad se debМa, siempre tranquilo, jugando con los gatos que tenМa y sin parar de sonreМrle.

RecordС cuando empezС a sentir algo mas que el cariЯo de un padre, por ello se uniС a las potencias centrales. Intento alejarle de si mismo por la fuerza, pero nunca contС con que Heracles irМa en su busca.

Todos los recuerdos que tenia con el griego pasaron frente a sus ojos, sonriС irСnicamente, ahora ahora si estaba seguro de que morirМa, frente el habМa aparecido una pequeЯa luz, ojala solo hubiera intentado acercarse mas a Heracles y sin pensar mas, asumiendo su destino, fue hacia ella.

-----------------------------

AbriС los ojos lentamente, cerrАndolos al momento pues la luz era muy fuerte, sintiС algo mojado sobre su mano y un peso adicional sobre la misma, enfoco la vista y vio a alguien apoyado en ella, alargo la otra mano hasta tocar el cabello castaЯo que tan bien conocМa, ante el contacto se revolviС en la cama sin abrir los ojos disfrutando del contacto, sonriС y miro al techo sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano.

PensС que iba a morir, y sin embargo se despertС con el griego a su lado, acaso esto era una segunda oportunidad?, si era asМ agradecМa a quien se la hubiera brindado.

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir moverse a Heracles, sin embargo no se despertС, sin darse cuenta habМa dejado de acariciar su cabeza y parecМa no sentarle muy bien, sonriС de lado y volviС a acariciarle -----------------------------

Se revolviС un poco sin llegar a abrir los ojos, se habМa quedado dormido sujetando la mano de Saquid, noto unas caricias en su cabeza, no quiso abrir los ojos, fuera quien fuera querМa creer que era Saquid, noto como volvМa a quedarse dormido cuando el que le otorgaba esas caricias paro, bufo para si miso y se moviС un poco dando a entender que continuara.

Tras un rato decidiС a abrir los ojos, la habitaciСn estaba iluminada por la luz de la tarde, alzo la vista y miro al turco, aun parecМa que esta dormido pero┘ Su corazСn dio un vuelvo y se sonrojo al ver que la mano de Saquid era la que yacМa sobre su cabeza, todo el tiempo habМa sido el?

Levanto la cabeza y se apoyo en la cama para ver si estaba despierto, parecМa dormido, suspiro, al menos habМa despertado aunque el no le hubiera visto, dos pequeЯas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos sobre las mejillas del otro, se las limpio rАpidamente para no despertarle, sintiС una mano en su mejilla y abriС los ojos rАpidamente para que estos volvieran a llenarse de lagrimas

-Siempre has sido un llorСn Heracles- Dijo Saquid limpiАndole las lАgrimas que comenzaban a caer nuevamente

-Idiota┘.Idiota┘- se apoyo en su pecho llorando- no vuelvas a hacer eso┘nunca mas┘idiota┘

Con suavidad Saquid le levanto el rostro y lo beso, Heracles abriС los ojos sorprendido, se agarro fuertemente a las sabanas y cerro los ojos al instante sonrojАndose hasta la raМz del pelo, era un beso suave pero cargado de sensaciones para ambos. Saquid puso una mano en la nuca del mediterrАneo para profundizar el beso, con timidez Heracles abriС la boca para dar paso a la lengua del turco que la exploraba a placer.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el griego estaba completamente rojo y el turco sonreМa, volviС a sostener el rostro del otro besАndole las mejillas hasta llegar a su oreja

-Te quiero mi pequeЯo, eres lo mАs importante para mi┘ Te amo √ El castaЯo abriС los ojos sorprendido y le beso fuertemente soltando un gritito

-Yo tambiИn te quiero- dijo llorando- te amo, te amo

-Tranquilo mi pequeЯo, me haces daЯo- lo separo un poco de el y le beso

-CreМ que te morМas┘

-Siento haberte preocupado- le acaricio la mejilla y le beso- perdСname

-Solo no vuelvas a dejarme- dijo acostАndose en su pecho

-JamАs lo volverИ a hacer, y menos ahora que estas a mi lado, te amo mi vida

-Yo tambiИn te amo┘

Se besaron nuevamente y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta una persona sonreМa detrАs de la puerta mirАndolos para despuИs cerrarla suavemente

FIN

-------------

Este ha sido mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero poder escribir mas Espero que os haya gustado ^^ apoyad a Hetalia!!! 


End file.
